


Family can mean many things

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, For Gav800 week 2018, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, animal adoption, mentions of transphobia, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Gavin is sad, with no family and no one to spend his holidays with. But when Connor takes him to get a new friend, he learns that family is not all that one expects.





	Family can mean many things

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin Reed was obsessed with Warriors in his childhood and you can't change my mind

Gavin had never had a nice family. They had said they loved him, sure, and had even plied him with small trinkets here and there, but as soon as he had come out, things had changed. They hadn’t believed, hadn’t accepted him. To them, he would always be a silly little girl. So he had left, losing his family along the way. He had been alone. Until he met Connor. 

Things had been great, more than great. But now, as one of the largest family-oriented holidays approached, Gavin felt sick. Connor loved him, but it was only fair that Connor spend the day with his father. 

“Do you want to go now?” Connor stood over his desk, unusually early for him, as he normally worked to the last minute. 

“Go? I thought you’d go with Hank today.” His arms crossed as he tried not to look petulantly up at Connor.

“No, silly. That’s later. I have somewhere I want to take you.” The sweet smile on Connor’s face melted any resentment bubbling in Gavin.

“OK.” He allowed himself to give him a slow grin. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!” 

The car ride to Connor’s surprise passed pleasantly, Connor’s hand caressing his as Gavin looked out of the window. Gavin’s eyes alighted on the animal shelter as they came to a stop. “Wait… are you…” 

“I think it’s about time.” Connor squeezed his hand before stepping out of the car.

“Can it be a cat?” He didn’t even have to use his puppy eyes to get Connor to agree. 

A bell jangled above them as they stepped inside, and a smiling attendant rushed to greet them. “Hello. Are you two looking to adopt?” A real smile displayed behind frazzled hair and tired eyes greeted them. 

“Yes. A cat.”

”Right this way.” The attendant lead them into a long room filled with cages. Gavin’s eyes went wide. So many cats. So many fucking cats. His hand instinctively reached out, despite the distance and bars between him and them. 

“Should I leave you alone with them? Or do you want my help in choosing?” Connor nudged his shoulder playfully. 

“Fuck- sure. It’s your cat too, right?”

“Of course. But I do want you to have the first pick.”

Gavin nodded at that, already drifting towards the first cage. A small calico lay curled inside, her ears flicking as she groomed herself. “Hello!” His face pressed against the cage. “How are you today?” The Calico gave him a mew in response. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Connor rested his chin on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Uhh… I want to look around more. We could find so many friends!” 

“... Gavin we can’t get all of them.” 

Gavin had already gone to inspect the other cages. So many cats stared back at him. Small brown tabbies, large white orange tabbies splotched with white, and even a grey colorpoint. “So many good boys and girls here, Connor. I don’t know if I can choose.” 

“Do you want me to help?” 

“... No thanks.” His eyes scanned the room again. Connor, bless him, had always preferred dogs, so he didn’t particularly trust his decision. 

His eyes stopped. Sitting alone in a cage and facing the wall was a small black cat with white feet. “Can I pet that one?” 

“I will see.” As Connor left to find the attendant, Gavin approached the cage. Only the slight rise and fall of the kitten’s chest alerted Gavin to the fact that it was alive. 

“Hello there.” He breathed, hands splaying against the cage. “I’m here now. You won’t have to be alone.” 

The attendant returned and opened the cage, handing the kitten to Gavin. “He’s been here awhile.” She remarked, a small smile on her face as she looked at Gavin. Nodding slightly, Gavin clutched the kitten to his chest. Precious. He was so fucking precious.

“Does he have a name?”

“Not really. We wanted his owners to name him.” 

Gently, he petted the head of the kitten. He mewed up at Gavin, eyes opening wide to display a soft green ringed with the last remnants of kitten-blue. 

“You like him, don’t you.” Connor had returned, the same smile on his face as he looked down at Gavin. 

“I do. Very much. He’s a runt.” 

“What will you name him?” Tentatively, Connor had reached out to give a quick pat to the cat’s head. 

“Scourge!”

“Like from that book series?”

“That’s the uhh, general idea, yeah.”

“Because he is your favorite?” 

“... He looks like him.” 

As Connor filled out the paperwork, Gavin marvelled over his new friend. “You’re so soft.” He whispered, ghosting his fingers over the kitten’s fur. The kitten gave him a solemn meow, nudging his head head into Gavin’s palm.

On the car ride back, Gavin cradled Scourge in his lap. Connor kept glancing over, and Gavin had to remind him to keep his eyes on the road. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why did we do this today? You had somewhere to be…”

“Well… Today is a day spent with one’s family. Even if I couldn’t spend all of today with you like I wanted, I wanted you to have someone to spend it with. Pets can be family, too, Gavin.”


End file.
